Teens For Justice (TFJ)
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Ok, so this is Teen Titans, but it's not, it's after the Team breaks up. A new super powered group will come together, and no one can stop it. This Team will be like the Titans, and will have the child of one of the original Titans. They will have ice, shadows, mirrors, webs, heat-vision, spiders, animals, and speed. The super villains are tougher than before, can they take them?
1. Chapter 1

**TFJ Chapter 1 - Emergance of the Emerald Torch and Arachno Spider**

_**-Emerald Torch-**_

I was flying in my suit trying to find dad. I knew he was somewhere in the area. His GPS said so. I looked down, and there he was. Fighting Whipwish.

I scanned his suits energy level, and found out he only had twenty more minutes of power left. Just enough time to get home, if he pulls out now, which he can't.

"Dad!" I called, shooting Whiplash. "You only have enough time to get home. I know you're on your researve power."

"No, Dan, this is my fight." he said, "Try to stay out of it."

"You have time to get home, I should be able to distract him for long enough." I said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Fine, but I'm coming right back." he said, leaving while I dodged Whiplash. I knew that I probably couldn't hold Whiplash for fourty minutes, but I could try.

"Who are you?" Whiplash asked, flinging his whips at me. I dodged them, and used my heat vision, my only chance to keep him here until dad returns.

"Emerald Torch." I said, so his focus wouldn't be on dad before he was out of sight.

_Twenty Minutes Later - Stark Manor (Tony POV)_

"Hurry and charge, I need to get back out there!" I said, worried about Dan. He said he could hold off Whiplash, but what happens if I get back to find him hurt, and Whiplash gone?

_Calm down Tony, you know he's gonna be fine._ I told myself mentally.

_Ding!_ Yes! Charged, now to get back to Dan and Whiplash.

_-Emerald Torch-_

"Getting tired, young hero?" Whiplash taunted, realizing that it took energy to use my heat vision. He once again tried to capture me with his whip, but I dodged again, I knew dad would be on his way back, so I had to keep it up. Just then, Whiplash noticed something.

"Where'd Iron Man go?" he asked me, searching for him. I blasted him again with my heat vision, but now he knew I was distracting him from where my father was. Whiplash turned toward Stark Manor, and took off.

"Jarvis!" I said, "Connect me to dad, fast!"

"What is it, Dan?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Whiplash jsut took off toward you!" I said, "Be on your gaurd!"

"I will, thanks for the warning, Dan." he said, "I'm charged up. Now get home to charge your suit."

"Ok, dad." I said, heading for home, releaved.

Halfway home, I saw that dad was fighting Whiplash again, and I hurried home to recharge.

_Ten minutes later - 10 Min from Stark Manor (Tony Stark)_

I knew my son was charging up his suit, and I knew that he wouldn't stay home. I was grateful for his warning that Whiplash was heading my way, but I didn't want him in anymore danger.

I moved out of the way of one of his whips, only to get caught by the other. I thrashed, trying to escape. My only consolation was that Dan was safe, but, as my son, Whiplash would end up going after him. I knew he was draining out my power, and I only had one option, one way to get out of this alive to protect my son.

_Stark Manor (Emerald Torch)_

"Dad?" I asked, "Why are you calling?"

"Dan." he said, I could barely hear him through the static. "I need your help, fast." Just then, the transmission cut off, and I looked to see how much longer until I was charged.

_Ding!_ There, time to help dad. I took off to help him, doutless against Whiplash.

_Ten minutes later (Tony)_

"Batteries reaching critical levels!" Jarvis said, and I cursed, hoping Dan would arrive soon, before my heart shut off.

_Bam!_ Something hit Whiplash, causing him to let go of me, and all of a sudden, Dan caught me.

"Dad, you ok?" he asked, and I nodded. He connected his battery to mine, and gave me enough power to get home. I flew up, and back. Then left, trusting Dan to finish this.

_Ten minutes later (Emerald Torch)_

I dodged another whip, thenI blasted him with Heat Vision, he stopped, stunned, and I flew around to behind him, determined to stop him.

The armor around my hands changed, and I grabbed him, draining his power.

_Five minutes later_

Finally completely drained, I headed to the prision, carrying Whiplash. I handed him over to the police, who took off his armor, and threw him in a jail cell.

"Who are you?" a cop asked. I paused, then told him the same thing I told Whiplash.

"I'm the Emerald Torch." I said, then headed home.

_**-Arachno Spider-**_

"Hey, Gem." dad said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What, dad?" I asked.

"I know you wanna be a superhero, but do you really wanna risk your life everyday?" he asked.

"Of course, if it's a requirment to be a superhero!" I said, "And I don't want people to realize I'm the daughter of Nightrunner, so I gotta come up with another name."

"One that goes with your powers?" he ask, and I felt a pang of guilt that I had powers, and he didn't.

"Yea, I can become a spider." I said, "I might have another, but really, I haven't tried to find out." All of a sudden, a building exploded.

"Yes, you can come." he said, before I asked, "be careful!" I nodded, and we took off across the rooftops until we saw the robots that had set the building to blow up.

"Dad, sould we attack?" I asked, and he nodded.

_Several minutes later_

We were being overwhelmed, whoever is was that sent the robots knew that we would get here and attack, and becomeing a spider won't help now. Although we had started out great, we were now losing.

We were fighting back-to-back to protect each other, and I didn't know how much longer we could last. All of a sudden, my dad wasn't behind me. I spun aorund, to see him unconscious.

"Dad!" I said, as I was hit from behind, and everything went black.

_Hours later, (when Gem woke up)_

"Ow." I complained, rubbing my heade where I'd been hit.

"Gem!" dad said, "You ok?"

"Yea, what happened, I remember being unprepared when all those robots ambushed us, but how'd we get here?" I asked.

"We were both knocked out." he said, and I followed his voice to the cell across from me. "You had a huge bump on your head."

"Oh, yeah." I said, "What knocked you out?"

"All that time we spent fighting, and the shear numbers of robots." he said, looking down. "it looked like a robot hit you to knock you out."

"So.. where are we?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I'll get us out."

"Don't!" he cried. "Don't transform."

"Ok, I won't." I said, wondering if I had another superpower involving spiders.

_Come help me._ I called out, silently, and shortly later, I saw a spider.

_How can I help?_ It asked me, I looked at the keys, and the lock, and it understood. It and alot of other spiders, went, got the keys, and opened my cell.

_Thank you._ I told them, taking the keys, and letting my dad out.

"Let's go." I said.

"No, "he said, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Dad, that's not true!" I said, "You survive everything!"

"Not this." he said, "I came up with a name for you."

"What?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You are now, Arachno Spider." he whispered with his last breath. I nodded, and left his cell, to escape. Vowing to lock up all the villians in Paris for my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Emergance of Phantom Puma and Frostgirl**

_-Phantom Puma-_

"As a superhero it is your duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves." dad said, taking a deep breath to continue.

"Yea, yea, dad." I said, "I know. I'll do better next time. I didn't know what was happening."

"Yes, you did." he cut me off with a glare.

"Can I go play with my friends now?" I asked, and he looked like he was gonna saw 'no'.

"Fine." he said, "But next time, you won't be allowed." You say that every time, dad. I thought, heading outside.

"Jim!" Clara said, "Can you play?" I nodded.

"Let's head into town." Erin said, and lead the way. I knew that my Dad would be keeping an eye on me from above, he was Superman, after all, even though I'd been adopted. We headed off, into Metropolis.

_2 Hours Later_

"Alright, time to go home." Clara said, "See you." with a wave, she left.

"I need to go too, bye Jim!" called Erin, waving. I waved to them, and then checked my pockets. I'd given them all my money so we could play games. I started home, when I turned to see Metallo. Metallo is a giant robot, with a heart of Kryptionite, Superman's only weakness.

I saw him fly to the scene, and hoped that Metallo didn't have Kryptionite in his heart, but I knew I was hoping against hope.

After he landed a few good hits, Metallo opened his heart, revealing the kryptionite. Superman insantly fell to the ground. Recently, I'd been practicing with my superpowers, and I hoped I could do this.

I hid, and concentrated on my spectral form, with which I could go through anything. I drifted out, to see Superman was still down. I went to where Metallos heart was, and returned to my normal form. I grabbed the door, and slowly started to pull it shut.

It was halfway shut when Metallo realized what I was doing, and tried to throw me to the ground. I held onto the door as to shot out as it fully opened. I looked down, and got nervous. I went spectral again, and went back into the chamber. This time, I tried to use telekinesis to shut it, and it closed much faster.

When Metallo tried to open it again, I kept it where it was, and held onto the kryptionite. I pulled it, trying to shut it. Metallo tried to open it. Outside, I saw a huge ball of ice, and, keepin my grip on the door, lifted it, and slammed it into Metallo, stunning him, and pulling the door shut. I looked around to see how I could keep it shut,when I saw a switch to open a little compartment. I opened it to see a flamethrower.

I lifted out the flamethrower, and blasted it at the edges around to door to ensure it would stay closed. Halfway through, Metallo lurched back, and I knew Superman was back on his feet. Metallo tried to open the door, and it opened particually, just enough for me to see Superman, and for him to see me, before I yanked it back shut.

I knew that now that Superman had seen me, he would only try to keep the robot from hurting Metropolis. I gritted my teeth, and went back to work on the flamethrower. Shortly later Metallo lurched backwards again, and when he tried to open the door to reveal the Kryptionite, he failed. I grinned, knowing my work was done, I went spectral, and headed out, onto a nearby building.

"Superman, I'm out!" I called, and when he noticed me out of the corner of his eye, he grinned, and finished Metallo. I took off for home before anyone could ask me questions.

Within minutes of when I got home, Superman arrived. The look on his face told me in was in for a scolding.

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded, "If I hadn't seen you, I would've taken out both you and Metallo!"

"I was saving you." I said, " You know as well as I do what would have happened if I hadn't shut that door."

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"Same way I got in." I said.

"And," he said, "How is that?"

I sighed, and said "I can go through walls. Actually, I can go through anything." He raised an eyebrow at that. "I'll prove it. Go over to the doorway between this room and the kichen." he walked over, and I walked over to the wall, went spectral, and want through the wall, then went normal again. "See?"

"How's you shut the door with the Flamethrower in you hands?" he asked.

"Easy, telekinesis." I said, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water with my mind. The bottle floated into my hands, and I took off the cap and took a long drink.

"Is there anything else you can do?" he asked, scowling.

"Yea." I said, "I can communicate with cats." With that, I headed up to my room, to put on my outfit and travel around Metropolis as the Phantom Puma.

_-Frostgirl-_

"Glace!" Dad called, "Time to head into Star City!"

"Ok, dad." I said, getting into my outfit, eager to have my own costume, and my own name. I walked down to him.

"Ok." he said, gaping. "I did not expect that."

"Like it?" I asked, "I'm gonna call myself Frostgirl."

"Nice." he said, "Remember, when we're outside, call me Green Arrow."

"I know, I know." I told him. "Lets go." We headed out, pretty soon we ran into some street thugs.

"Frostgirl, would you like the honors?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Green Arrow." I said, freezing thier feet. It didn't take to long to defeat them. Once done, we parted way in different directions, him satified that I could handle myself. I would spread my name a a superhero here, then protect my own city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Emergence of Terrific Beast, and Speedster.**

_-Terrific Beast-_

"Master Gerald." Alfred said, "I believe Master Bruce would like to see you immediately."

"Thank you Alfred." I said, chewing on my breakfast, thinking, _Yeah, I really want the Bats on my case first thing in the morning_.

"Your welcome, Master Gerald." Alfred said, leaving. Once I finished my food, I went to see why dad wanted me.

"Gerald." he said. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here?"

"Yes." I replied.

"I have noticed how you seem to do good with animals." he commented, and I paled, _could he have figured it out_? In fact, I heard that a volunteer is needed at the local shelter." I relaxed.

"I'll do it." I said, relieved.

"Good." he said, "You need to go there as soon as possible."

"Ok." I said, "I'll go there now." To my relief, he didn't say anything. I headed to the shelter, glad to finally be around animals.

_The Shelter (Terrific Beast)_

When I arrived, I said I was a volunteer, when she asked for my name, I said Gerald Wayne. She let me in, simple as that. The next few hours, I spent with the animals. I enjoyed being near them, they liked me. However, when I had to go, the lady who let me in thanked me for helping, and told me that the shelter was running low on funds. I told her I'd do what I could.

I headed home, only to be stopped be Joker.

"Your Wayne's brat, right?" he asked, and without waiting for a response, he grabbed me, and took off. I was a little worried, until I felt the snake that had snuck into my clothes. Joker tossed me into the back of his getaway van, laughing, and I checked on the snake, which was alright. I knew Bruce would come after me, as Batman, of course, but I intended on getting out sooner.

_Can you go find me the biggest meanest animals you can after he puts me whereever he's planning on putting me?_ I ask the cobra.

_Of course._ The cobra replied.

_Can you try some cloth that looks like this?_ I asked, picturing what I wanted.

_I can try._ The cobra replied, after hesitating for a second.

_Thank you._ I said, slipping it out of my sleeve. _Good luck._

_It is you who needs the luck. _The cobra told me. I grinned, and the cobra slithered off.

_One half hour later - Joker's Lair (Terrific Beast)_

The van stopped, and the engine shut down. The Joker opened the back.

"Come on!" he was grinning like an idiot, and instead of waiting for me, he grabbed my foot and pulled me out, barely giving the snake to get back into my sleeve. Then, he started dragging me into a weird hounted house.

_-Batman (Bruce Wayne)- Wayne Manor_

Where was Gerald, he sould have been back by now. In fact, he should have been back near half and hour ago!

"Alfred?" I asked, "Do you know where Gerald is?"

"No, he ran off in a rush this morning and he hasn't been back since." Alfred asked.

"I'm going after him." I said, heading to go find out what happened.

_-Jokers Lair- (Terrific Beast)_

He threw me in a cage. In a **cage** of all places. The joker was smart ehough to put in in the center of his lair, but not smart enough to search my pockets, or put me in something other than a cage. Then he walked off! I looked at the ceiling to see bats. Perfect.

_Can you get the key to this cage from the Joker?_ I asked, adding a picture of who the Joker was.

_Why should we?_ One of the bats said, _He lets us stay up here, he lets us live._

_He lets you live here because he can't call an exterminator without the exterminator without the exterminator figuring out he's the Joker._ I said.

_Nah._ They said, giving me no choice. I looked at them, giving them the full brunt of my power

_You__** will**__ get me the key._ I commanded, and they flew off to obey me. WIthin minutes I had the key, and I let them be. I unlocked my cage, and walked out to see my snake army.

"Waynes brat escaped his cage!" Joker laughed. "Guess you're smarter than I thought." I turned around to see him.

_Attack him._ I told the snakes, and they obeyed, and I turned to the cobra who got them. _Thank you._ I transmitted it to all the animals helping as I grabbed the cobra, and got out.

_Near the Shelter (Bruce Wayne)_

"He's been kidnapped by the Joker?" I asked, surprised.

"We all watched it happen." the woman replied, "I also saw the cobra tail sticking out of his sleeve, if you don't hurry it could try to make him a meal."

"Ok." I said, rushing off, back to the manor.

_Wayne Manor (Bruce Wayne (Batman))_

"Alfred!" I said.

"Did you find out what happened to Master Gerald?" he asked.

"Joker kidnapped him." I said. "I'm going to get him back."

"Excuse me, do you know where Joker took Gerald?" Batgirl asked, practically appearing out of the shadows.

"No." I said, "I'll find him."

"I followed the Joker." she said, "His lair suits him." I headed down to the Batcave to get into my costume to rescue my son.

_Wayne Manor (Batgirl)_

As soon as Batman was suited up, I led him to Jokers lair. The old haunted house on the ouskirts of town.

"Ahhhh!" a voice screamed, and we exchanged a worried look, what if it was Gerald? We raced inside the haunted house, to see the inside was a maze, and the scream came from all directions.

"We have to split up." I said, looking around, I took out a batarang, and scratched a mark in the wall in the direction I was going to go. "Good luck, Batman."

"I don't need luck." he replied, as he marked another wall and entered the maze, then I entered the maze.  
_Jokers Lair (Terrific Beast)_

I could hear Jokers terrified scream behind me, but I kept going. Following the path the Joker took to get to the center, each turn was followed precisely. I was grateful the cobra had marked the wall with his teeth. I heard footsteps ahead, and I hid. I saw Batgirl looking at the cobras mark on the wall, and then she looked around.

"Why would a cobra mark the wall with his teeth?" she wondered aloud. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Where's dad?" I asked, and she turned around.

"Of course you got out, but who's screaming?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"I sent some big snakes after him." I said. "It was the only way to get out of the room, I'd already gotten out of the cage."

_You can leave him alone now._ I told the snakes. _If you see Batman, _I added an image of him, _lead him to me._

_Yes, master._ They replied, and obeyed my wish.

"Ok, Batgirl." I said, as the screams stopped. "Taken care of, I told them to get Batman."

"Ok." she said, "I'll never understand your power."

"That's ok." I said, "I don't either." A lion walked up.

_Joker said not to let anyone through!_ He roared.

_You can let us through._ I told it, and it stopped.

_If I do, I won't be fed._ He protested.

_You can come with us._ I said, _I know a place where you'll be with other lions, and you'll be fed._

_You do?_ he asked, calming down, _I'll come!_

"What is going on?" Batgirl asked.

"He's coming with us." I replied. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alright, why are you petting a lion Gerald?" Batman asked.

"It's coming with us." I said. _Thank you._ I told the snakes, who slithered away. "Let's go." I climbed onto the lions back, "Come on up. He won't bite."

_-Speedster-_

"Dad." I said, "Can I patrol today?"

"No." he said, and I groaned, "Did I give you a choice?"

"No, you didn't." I said, planning on folllowing him at a distance. He headed off, and after a minute, I followed him.

Within ten minutes, there was a thick group of villians that he couldn't get through, but I probably could, seeing how much smaller I was than him.

They were shooting at him so he couldn't get close enough to get even the outer layer of them! At this rate, dad wouldn't win.

"Kyra?" dad asked through his communicator, "I need help."

"Dad." I said, through my communicator. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting shot at." he said, "I can't get through this thick group of villians. Get here, now."

"Ok." I said, dashing into the fight, and through the villians, knocking a third of them out easily, which brought the attention away from my dad, which is a plus, but to me, which is a minus. I dashed out of the circle, and started going around them where my dad had been, as he snuck in close to knock some of them out.

The attention went to him, and I got knocked some of them out, then they focused on me. Dad knocked some out, and they focused on him. Until there was one left. He started spinning around in a cricle, shooting a machine gun. Dad and I dashed around him, staying just shead of the machine gun, when I had in idea and tripped myself.

Dad ran on ahead, not realizing I wasn't beside him. Once the bullets weren't over me, I dashed at the gunman, and tackled him to the ground, which knocked him out.

"Nice job." my dad told me, panting.

"Thanks, can I finish the patrol with you, now?" I asked, and he nodded, and we finished the patrol with only a few incidents that were easily taken care of.


End file.
